


De toutes les couleurs

by malurette



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, a bit of angst, a bit of crack
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: recueil de courts one shot autour de Keigo et Mizuiro ::1er volet : Des traces de rouge à lèvres. 2ème : Et Ichigo et Chad et... 3ème : Jusqu'au jour où ils ont rencontré ce monstre, ils se définissaient comme des lâches.4ème : Keigo est ouvertement jaloux, Mizuiro est plus discret.5ème : Et pourquoi pas le club de karate après tout ?6ème : Un bouquet de violettes ..?





	1. Marques

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tous des cinglés à Karakura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330262) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [Des bollocks en steel trempé !](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373862) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des traces de rouge à lèvres sur les fringues de Mizuiro déclenchent une tempête de jalousie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La marque de la honte (mais pour qui ?)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Asano Keigo & Kojima Mizuiro(/des filles plus âgées)  
>  **Genre :** _teasing_  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « rouge »  
>  **Avertissement :** indices de dubcon ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Mizuiro maîtrise l’art d’exhiber accidentellement, seulement à qui il le souhaite, et en cachant toujours soigneusement au reste du monde, un secret choisi. En l’occurrence, une trace rouge au creux de son col. Oh, pas la vulgarité d’un suçon sur la peau du cou ! Plutôt, l’empreinte d’un baiser au rouge à lèvres sur le blanc de sa chemise d’uniforme de lycée.  
(Il a déjà expliqué à Keigo comment se faire de faux suçons à l’aide d’une pompe, en précisant que lui n’en a pas besoin et que c’est juste un conseil amical pour les désespérés qui veulent faire croire qu’ils ont une vie passionnée. Comment mêler la gentillesse et la méchanceté… le sale troll !)

En plus, ce qu’il montre là c’est un rouge d’adulte. Keigo a moins d’expérience là dedans mais il est sûr et certain que cette nuance ce n’est pas une jeune fille qui joue avec du maquillage, mais bel et bien une amie plus âgée. Et qui de plus n’a aucune honte à embrasser et débaucher des petits lycéens : la preuve de la chemise ! Mizuiro n’était même pas en civil et déguisé en adulte quand elle le lui a fait. Au contraire, il a presque l’air d’un collégien, même.

« C’est trop injuste, se lamente Keigo : pourquoi lui et pas moi ? »  
Il en rougit de colère… et puis de honte aussi quand il se rend compte qu’imagine les choses de façon un peu trop graphique, et qu’il se représente autant son ami que la copine qu’il jalouse. Évidemment Mizuiro se méprend sur le compte de son humeur – ou alors il fait très bien semblant. 

« Ne t’inquiète donc pas ; tu finiras bien par t’en trouver une. Ou un.  
\- Uneeee ! »  
Keigo s’emporte de plus belle. Mizuiro appuie là où ça fait mal, l’air de rien…  
« Et pourquoi tu ne me présentes pas les amies de tes copines, d’abord ?  
\- Pour ne pas ruiner mes chances, répond Mizuiro, brutalement sincère.  
\- Sale cafard !  
\- Ni les tiennes d’ailleurs, ajoute-t-il. Tu n’es pas leur genre : ne perds pas le temps précieux de ta jeunesse avec elles, garde-toi pour une mignonne – ou une moins mignonne – de ton âge. C’est beau l’innocence, tu sais ?  
\- C’est ça, pose-toi en victime… En attendant c’est toi qui t’amuses et moi qui suis seuuuul et me languis ! »

Mizuiro sourit et ne répond plus. Comme si ça n’avait pas d’importance…


	2. À partager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keigo et Mizuiro et Ichigo et Chad et...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À partager  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Asano Keigo, Kojima Mizuiro, Kurosaki Ichigo  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « orange »  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500+

Chaque nouveau type qui passe dans le voisinage de Kurosaki Ichigo, ça ne rate pas, lance la même vieille blague éculée :  
\- Et avec tes cheveux orange tu t’appelles Fraise ? Mon pauvre vieux, tes parents ont un sens de l’humour douteux…  
\- Ça s’écrit Celui qui Protège, Ducon !  
Depuis que Keigo et Mizuiro le connaissent, ça a rarement loupé. Eux deux étaient ensemble depuis le collège, les deux losers qui n’avaient pas d’autres amis. Ça, c’était avant que Mizuiro ait du succès auprès des dames et étende sa vie sociale. 

Keigo est quelqu’un d’arrangeant, il pourrait être ami avec tout le monde – mais personne ne veut être ami avec lui, il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il espérait, entrant au lycée, se faire des amis de meilleur standing – pas qu’il veuille dénigrer Mizuiro, et il n’allait pas rompre tout lien avec lui, même si ce sale fourbe commence à collectionner les copines lycéennes, parfois même étudiantes, sans lui en présenter… Bref. Mais il se disait que ça serait bien de prendre un nouveau départ et d’avoir une petite bande de potes avec qui faire des trucs cool. Et plus juste un ami qui est le meilleur juste parce qu’il est le seul. 

Ils ont donc trouvé Ichigo et Chad, en dépit ou peut-être à cause de leur réputation de voyous. Qu’ils en soient réellement ou pas était peut-être une catastrophe pour leur réputation, mais surtout un truc génial pour leur vie privée.   
Ça fait d’eux quatre amis sincères. Ils ne sont pas cool aux yeux des autres, mais ils s’adorent et ils s’éclatent ensemble suffisamment pour que ça vaille la peine. 

Quoique. Paradoxalement, ça déclenche une sorte de crise de jalousie chez Keigo. C’était lui qui tenait à élargir son cercle d’amis alors que ça restait complètement égal à Mizuiro, mais, une fois le cercle ouvert, Ichigo est le premier à qui Mizuiro s’attache autant. Même Keigo n’avait pas eu ça ! Il était venu le chercher et Mizuiro n’ayant rien ni pour ni contre avait accepté ; depuis ils traînaient ensemble plus par habitude que par réel choix mutuel. Et maintenant…  
Ichigo protège quoi, pour le coup ? se demande Keigo. 

Leur amitié, et puis d’autres à côté. Comment ça se fait qu’Ichigo et Chad collectionnent les nouveaux amis ? La jolie nouvelle, l’adorable Orihime, et même Ishida, l’espèce de nerd là encore plus à l’ouest qu’eux… Leur ancienne réputation de voyou pâlit en regard de ça. Si ce n’était toujours avec des gens tordus d’une façon ou d’une autre, on pourrait presque croire qu’il joue les papillons sociaux. Comme une orange à partager, avec un quartier pour tout le monde. 

Puis le naturel gentil de Keigo reprend vite le dessus sur sa jalousie. Il est heureux de savoir que Mizuiro a appris la valeur de l’amitié, plus ou moins grâce à lui, et tant pis s’il n’en bénéficie pas directement. Tant mieux aussi pour Chad et Ichigo s’ils ne sont plus autant ostracisé qu’avant. Tant pis pour lui s’il est le seul à ne pas avoir plus d’amis au passage ; tant que toute la petite bande est heureuse et ne dissout pas, ça lui va !


	3. Foie jaune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jusqu'au jour où ils ont rencontré ce monstre, ils se définissaient comme des lâches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Foie jaune et cœur vaillant  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Asano Keigo & Kojima Mizuiro, mention d’Aizen  
>  **Genre :** flippé  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « jaune »  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc des Arrancar, _Deicide_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500+

Keigo et Mizuiro ont longtemps pensé, l’un comme l’autre, qu’ils étaient des lâches. Ça posait problème à Keigo parce que cette triste réalité clashait avec l’image de l’homme idéal présentée par ses manga et ses jeux vidéo. C’était moins dramatique pour Mizuiro qui trouvait que devenir quelqu’un de bien quand on est si mal élevé par des gens de si faible moralité à la base était un défi insurmontable. Mais ils admettent qui ils sont. Et puis au moins les lâches vivent plus longtemps que les héros !  
Mizuiro a passé toute son enfance à chercher des excuses pour se dédouaner de la moindre situation, à tel point que ça devenait un automatisme maladif. Systématiquement mettre en valeur son voisin, ça n’est pas forcément de la générosité, c’est aussi détourner l’attention de soi pour passer inaperçu… 

À l’école, ils se contentaient parfaitement de ne pas faire plus d’efforts que nécessaire, quitte à tirer fierté paradoxale de leur médiocre normalité. À côté des cours, ils cherchaient sans cesse des échappatoires pour oublier réalité, l’un dans les mondes de fantaisie où il contrôlait des vies factices, l’autre entre les bras des femmes à qui il remettait toute responsabilité.  
Dans la vie réelle, ils préféraient autant que possible éviter des conflits. Quitte à esquiver, copiner avec à peu près n’importe qui, concilier sur à peu près n’importe quoi… mais pas trahir. Jamais. Il y a des à peu près qui ne sont pas absolus et une fois un lien acquis, il est indéfectible. À moins d’un véritable cas de force majeure, si par exemple ils découvraient qu’ils avaient été eux-mêmes trahis, mais pas pour un simple confort. Pour leurs amis, ils sont d’accord pour affronter quand même les ennuis qu’ils auraient préféré, si c’était juste pour soi-même, éviter. 

Ils se sont découvert une vraie valeur finalement. Quand la menace devient réelle, ils font même preuve d’un courage inattendu. Le monde bascule dans une dimension surnaturelle, les gens autour tombent dans un sommeil anormal, les monstres parcourent les rues de la ville et tentent de les tuer…  
Keigo est presque certain d’y passer, Mizuiro refuse d’admettre que la situation soit entièrement fichue ; les deux espèrent qu’ils ont encore une petite, toute petite chance de s’en sortir, et si ça veut dire sauver les autres, ils la prendront. Après tout si on doit crever de toute façon, autant le faire en croyant à cette chance, dans le feu de l’action, que juste attendre. Quitte à partir, que ça soit en espérant s’en sortir plutôt qu’en total désespoir.  
Mizuiro serait plus d’avis, puisque ses tentatives d’attaque pour l’instant ont échoué, de miser sur la fuite et la cache le temps de trouver autre chose. Keigo préfère tenter le tout pour le tout. Quand il brandit le sabre ramassé par hasard, il n’est pas loin de se pisser dessus de peur. Il tremble de partout mais se tient debout. Malgré la peur. À cause de la peur peut-être. Il transcende tout ce à quoi il ne croyait pas jusqu’ici.  
Au-delà du courage, finalement, il reste encore l’héroïsme.


	4. Vert de jalousie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keigo est ouvertement vert de jalousie, Mizuiro est plus discret et plus amer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L'herbe est plus verte  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Asano Keigo & Kojima Mizuiro  
>  **Genre :** amitié  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « vert »  
>  **Notes :** changement de PoV après une courte introduction  
>  **Avertissements :** un peu glauque  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 450

Keigo fait de grandes démonstrations concernant ses opinions. Ses amis le regardent avec plus d’amusement que d’agacement, et Mizuiro se pique d’avoir en prime une certaine indulgence envers son exubérance. Ah, l’ardeur de la jeunesse ! C’est sûr, Keigo a pour lui à la fois la fougue et la naïveté de l’adolescence. Et une certaine impudeur, aussi.  
Il insiste plus qu’il ne devrait sur le fait d’être tellement jaloux des copines de Mizuiro, Mizuiro qui le considère avec une bienveillance paternaliste toute incongrue quand on considère leur différence d’âge virtuellement inexistante. Keigo la prend comme une taquinerie de plus. De la part de Mizuiro pourtant, c’est sincère. Il n’ose pas lui avouer…

…Tu sais, la jalousie est réciproque. Laisse les femmes de côté, elles ne comptent pas tant que ça. Toi, tu as deux parents corrects. Moi je n’en ai aucun : pas de père du tout, et une mère indigne. Tu as même une grande sœur ! Tu dis que c’est un démon, mais à t’entendre parler d’elle, même pour te plaindre de détails insignifiants, je sens combien tu tiens à elle. Alors que les seules filles que je côtoie, c’est pour la baise.  
D’accord, d’accord, c’est bon sur le moment. C’est pour ça que je le fais. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j’arrêterais. Si si, je compatis quand tu dis que tu crèves d’envie d’en faire autant et que tu ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça me manquerait si je devais arrêter.  
Mais au final, c’est très surfait. C’est mécanique, on s’utilise mutuellement et il n’y a pas de grand sentiment derrière. Je ne connais pas l’amour normal, moi. Même pas l’amour d’une famille ! tu ne crois pas qu’il y a de quoi être jaloux de ça aussi ?

Heureusement que je vous ai vous. C’est déjà bien, des amis, à défaut de frères véritables. C’est formidable d’être ainsi connectés, d’avoir ce courant qui passe entre des inconnus, des petits voyants qui s’allument sur le circuit et hop, ils deviennent des connaissances. Tout le système passe au vert, ou presque tout en tout cas. Tant pis si on se chamaille, s’il y a quelques alertes ici et là.  
C’est presque risible, qu’il y ait cette envie mutuelle. Mais échanger nos situations ça ne serait pas une solution. On dit que l’herbe est toujours plus verte de l’autre côté, mais aussi que quand on se résigne à ne pas avoir quelque chose on peut finir par le dénigrer, pour donner le change. He bien justement, j’aimerais bien que ça ne change jamais, ce qu’on a là. Ou en tout cas, que ça ne change pas trop, trop vite. Que ça dure encore un peu au moins…


	5. Des bleus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Et pourquoi pas le club de karate après tout ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Trois nouvelles recrues  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Asano Keigo, Kojima Mizuiro, Honshô Chizuru, Arisawa Tatsuki  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « bleu »  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post Arrancar  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 450

La rencontre avec le Monstre Blanc dans la ville endormie a quand même filé une trouille bleue à Keigo, qui résoud de devenir plus fort au cas où ça se reproduirait. En espérant que ça ne se reproduise pas. Comme sa seule expérience avec une épée s’est mal soldée et qu’il ne trouve pas de club de kendô en lequel avoir confiance, il jette à la place son dévolu sur le combat à mains nues. Le club de karate où sévit Tatsuki fera l’affaire : il aime autant connaître déjà quelqu’un avant de se jeter dans n’importe quoi.   
Mizuiro préfère toujours l’idée de miser sur des armes, de jet ou à feu, pour affronter le danger à distance plutôt que de trop près, mais il y accompagne Keigo quand même. Par sympathie et par curiosité aussi un peu. Après tout, si ce club compte des filles plus âgées, que l’entraînement partial fait paraître encore plus mûres que les autres filles de leur âge, ça ne lui déplaîrait pas.   
Ils enrôlent même Chizuru au passage, qui partage un peu de leurs motivations à chacun, les nobles et les moins nobles. 

Tatsuki considère ses nouvelles recrues avec incrédulité, mais accepte leur adhésion sans chercher à les dissuader ni même à leur faire de remontrances sur leurs raisons à s’engager. À quoi bon ? La pratique, si elle est trop éloignée de leurs idées fantasques, s’en chargera bien assez tôt. Elle se contente juste de rappeler à qui de droit qu’elle ne tolèrera pas de porno dans les vestiaires. 

Voilà donc les trois petits nouveaux qui ne se rendent même pas compte de leur naïveté, sanglés dans leurs gi neufs, prêts à leur première démonstration.   
Évidemment Keig finit sa première séance couvert de bleus et de bosses. Et la suivante aussi. Et celle encore après… La bleusaille n’est pas douée, mais elle persévère !

Malgré le coup de blues qui s’ensuit. Sa faiblesse ne vexe pas Keigo. C’est bien parce qu’il en a conscience qu’il est là. La lenteur de ses progrès non plus. Il sait qu’il n’est pas un génie de la frappe comme Chad et Ichigo et qu’il n’a pas les mêmes bizarreries qu’Orihime ou Ishida. Mais justement, ça lui rappelle un peu les échauffourrées avec des voyous aux premiers temps de son amitié avec Ichigo et Chad…  
Ça serait tellement plus motivant s’ils faisaient toujours tous partie du même groupe, s’ils progressaient tous ensemble. Certains sont partis très loin devant, dans un monde inconnu, d’autres sont restés derrière et ont un écart immense devant eux. Peut-être n’arriveront-ils jamais à le combler. Mais ils feront de leur mieux, à leur tour, pour se sentir moins inutiles, moins laissés pour compte !


	6. Fleurette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des trucs des machins et des symboles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un bouquet de violettes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Kojima Mizuiro & Asano Keigo, mention de Kurosaki Ichigo et d'Ayasegawa Yumichika  
>  **Genre :** un peu crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « violet/te »  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc des Arrancar  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~350

Des rumeurs courent parfois à travers le lycée, au moins leur classe, sur l’amitié profonde qui unit certains élèves. Évidemment, avec Chizuru qui fait un tel étalage de ses sentiments pour Orihime et la façon hautement suspicieuse dont Tatsuki tient à défendre son honneur, ils ont de l’exemple…  
Et donc on cause de Mizuiro qui prétend avoir des copines mais qu’on ne voit jamais et qui est toujours fourré avec Keigo, lequel n’a pas de copine non plus et proteste tellement fort qu’on va finir par croire qu’il essaie de compenser.   
Les plus observateurs remarquent même comment Mizuiro s’est mis à faire tellement la gueule quand Ichigo disparaît… presque comme une fille jalouse.

Mizuiro sourit et laisse dire. À son sens, les rumeurs mieux vaut les laisser mourir ; protester les alimente. Il en sait quelque chose : avec toutes celles qu’il a lancées lui-même juste pour s’amuser ! Celles relayées sur lui ne l’atteignent pas. Tout ce qu’il leur reproche, c’est quand elles ne sont pas assez crédibles.   
Et puis après tout, il n’y a pas de honte à ça, professe-t-il. Il n’est pas de ce bord, et alors ? Ça pas bien grave, ni pour lui pour ceux qui le sont.   
Il s’amuse même exprès à dire parfois qu’il ne s’intéresse pas aux filles… et laisser un temps avancer de préciser qu’il préfère femmes mûres, laissant les autrs s’imaginer n’importe quoi. 

Et il s’amuse encore à agacer Keigo en parlant de la grande perche aux si beaux yeux violets qui a élu domicile chez lui en même temps que le voyou à la boule à zéro sur qui sa sœur a paraît-il jeté son dévolu.   
Pour la symétrie, alors, font-ils des doubles sorties avec l’autre ? Voire carrément… des parties carrées ?  
Keigo se fâche très fort, s’étrangle, frôle l’apoplexie et vire au violet.   
« Mais détends-toi un peu, voyons. Mon vieux, tu dois être sévèrement frustré. Bon écoute si ça ne marche pas fort en ce moment, va cueillir un bouquet de fleurs à la campagne, ou tape-toi une bonne branlette. »


End file.
